Meeting Aquarius
by Hilt
Summary: This is my first FanFic ever, Max ends up finding and saving a young girl and takes her to the flock, Max also notices that she seems to alot like Fang, Faxness, possible GazzyxAquarius, Rated T to be safe edited first five chaps.
1. The Begginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MaximumRide characters, the amazing James Patterson does! But I do own the new characters and stuff you'll be seeing. Also, this takes place like a month after SOF.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

**Aquarius: bounces off walls Get to the story already!**

Me: Well I will if you get back into the story you uncontrollable little orange soda-drinking four-year old!

**Aquarius: It was only a couple… dozen bottles! Gosh! Can't a starving, thirsty, tired, cute, smart-**

Me: Get to your point already!

**Aquarius: Okay, okay! -She's grumpy! - Can't I just have a "couple" bottles of Orange Soda!? Jeeze!**

Me: Get. Back. In. To. The. Story. Already!

**Aquarius: Okay, okay, fine! But I will have the last wor-**

Me: That's it! I'm starting the story without you!

**Aquarius: Wait! No! I'm too important! I'll go back!**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

The flock and I were flying high over NYC, when I saw Nudge glide over to me (of course she'll be hungry, like usual…)

"Maaax, I'm hungry" Nudge whined

(Of course! What did I think!?)

"Okay…" I mumbled and glanced at Fang, he gave me a nod,

"Okay, uh… we'll land over there" I said, pointing to an alley near a McDonalds

"Yay!" The younger kids cheered in unison

We descended down to the alley, tucking or wings in and putting on our windbreakers.

Then Nudge started racing to the McDonalds and shouted, "Come on guys!" and of course, we were all starving so we followed her wordlessly.

Once we got in we ordered and I paid (Technically the MaxRide bank card did), we went over to a table, eating like a bunch of starving orphans… wait… we are a bunch of starving orphans! Anyways, once we finished and got out of there and up into the air, the whole city blacked out (Snap). This can't be good (A/N: Sarcastic No!)…

"Max!" Angel screamed, "I can't see!"

Then Iggy piped in, "Well, now you know how the blind guy feels"

I couldn't see either but I remembered Iggy being next to me so I smacked him with my wing,

"Okay, just try and land up over in the woods... If you can find them... and in the morning we'll keep going, got it?" I asked.

Then I heard a yea, sure, okay, fine, and of course a whatever from tall, dark, and annoying, then I decided to go ahead and fly low for a minute to see what was going on down there, and when I did, _WHAM! _I flew right into a pole! Suddenly I heard some voices saying my name... right before I blacked out.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Okay, sorry that was a short chapter and not very good, but the story will get better, review please!


	2. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of MaximumRide or its content, James Patterson does, but I do own this story, besides MaximumRide and stuff from the book and all, I'm just babbling now so I'll shut up and write this story now, because I'm forcing myself to if I want to eat and… shutting up now.

P.S. _Italics_ mean Max's voice is speaking, and these ' things are the thoughts of the person that is currently... in their POV or something... yeah... onto the story!

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

When I woke up it was light outside and I was on top of an abandoned building, with my flock nowhere to be seen, then I noticed the power was back because all of the stores were lit up, and other places like fast-food restaurants, but anyways, I felt my forehead and winced slightly as a sharp pain went through my body, then I thought to myself, 'dumb pole!' and I got up and flew to the forest, and searched the whole thing, 'no flock, crap', and then I started to freak out, thinking the worst,

_Maybe they're looking for you_

'Wow voice, you hadn't spoken so long that I had forgotten all about you, I liked you better when you were quiet!' I thought harshly.

So if my flock was looking for me, I figured that they were somewhere in NYC (Since obviously, that's where I... uh... the pole got in my way).

So I set off to look for them, except, I passed up a hotdog stand and decided to buy a few, but I saw a few what looked to be like erasers looking around and ran into an ally, and shoved the hotdogs into my mouth, and as I was getting ready to take off I heard a little scream, and what sounded like a young girl saying,

"Get away! Leave me alone! What do you want from me!"

And suprise, suprise, I saw a little girl running down the alleyway (How many alleys does NewYork have, anyways!?), so I tucked in my wings for a minute, but then I saw _her_, the _little girl _rip small, black ragged wings out of her shirt

'She's one of us!',

And then I suddenly heard bullet shots and low growls, Erasers.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Okay, another short and boring chapter, but the next one, is seriously, going to be good, and long. Now, I'm going to get what I was planning on eating and THEN write the next chapter, um… Review please!


	3. Aquarius

Disclaimer: I don't own any of MaximumRide or it's stuff, just the new characters you'll be seeing in the story.

**Aquarius: OMG! Here comes the good part- ME! Starts throwing orange soda everywhere and squeals**

Pedestrian: Ahh! My eeeyyyeee!!!

Me: ...I hope nobody saw that... but anyways, Keep your pants on women- girl- flying- creepy- mutent... thing! And get into the story!

**Aquarius: Good idea! Tosses one more can of orange soda and flies to story**

Pedestrian: My other eye!

Me: ...

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

And when I heard the low growls and bullet shots, I snapped out of my 'trance' and saw that the girl was hopelessly flapping her wings in a sad attempt to fly, and amazingly I realized, she couldn't fly yet, so I grabbed her and flew off back to a lake in the woods and set the girl down in the grass and sat next to her.

_Maximum, she has to stay with you_

After the voice said that, I thought hard to myself 'Oh yeah, kidnap what looks like a two foot tall four-year-old!'

_You'll see her importance later Maximum_

'So you want me to steal her' I thought back

Silence, of course.

I looked up and saw her staring at me and started semi-cautiously,

"Uh hi, I'm MaximumRide, Ma-"

"I know who you are, you and your flock freed me from the institute, and you just saved me again, and it's a good thing you saved me back there, they were planning on making my IQ even higher than it already was, and then cutting into my... nevermind, my name is Aquarius, Aqua for short, and I have the power over rocks and water, I can turn into sea-animals, and also speak to them, I can't control my abilities yet, but i'll learn, and I can't exactly fly really well coughnotatcoughallcoughcough, especially since they shot and broke my left wing… I'm babbling now so I'll sto-" she said, before I broke her off after she broke me off and I said,

"I get it, and what do you mean make your IQ higher, your like… four and don't sound like you have the highest IQ, no offence…"

Then she laughed and said, "I only speak like this so you can understand me, my IQ is currently... well actually I don't know it, because the scientist people say it's way off the charts, but anyways, thanks for saving me, otherwise with the crack you made I'd be drowning you right now" she smiled,

And that's when I got a better look at her, she was wearing long black, tattered cargo shorts, with I'm guessing special gloves and goggles to match them, and a black torn up shirt, and some old black shoes, not to mention she had ragged, straight, black shoulder-length hair, with eyes to match it, she looked tan, but that may have just been the grime she was covered in, as in, she was covered in layers of grime that were completely visible, and then when I got a better look at her I realized something, she was almost an exact resembelance of Fang.

"Uh… why are you staring at me like that?" Aquarius asked.

"Oh, sorry, but you just look a lot like Fang" I mumbled, "Also, it may sound crazy…" I was hesitant to say this, "But I have and actual voice-in-my-head, that tells me that you need to come with me…"

She gave me a glare like I was crazy, "Somebody needs to visit the funny-farm… No, wait... happy hotel... or the funny-happy-phsyco cell..." she mumbled,

"Listen, you NEED to stay with me and my flock when I find them, and I don't like the voice, infact, I hate the voice, but I think the school has something to do with it…" I trailed off.

"Okay, I never give in this easily (Especially to a phsycopath), but you did save ame and all, so i'll go with you, but you need to seriously have to work on giving people better approaches, oh, and as long as you keep those psycho Erasers AWAY from me… and (or not opptional) not kill me, don't drop me out of the sky, etc., etc., etc." Aquarius replied

"Okay, now err… this was weird meeting you but, thanks for cooperating, now follow me"

So we headed off to Central Park and started searching for the flock, well I did, what can I say? The girl barely even saw what the flock looked like and probaly didn't even know all of their names yet! Oh my god! Ah-ha! There they are! So I grabbed Aquarius's wrist and almost dragged her with me up to the flock,

"Watch it! That wrist just got an injection the other day when-"

"Shut it!" I said, cutting her off

"Dude, chill" Aquarius said.

When we got there she hid behind my legs and peeked around them every-so-often (Shy, around too many people, maybe?),

"Uh… hey guys, sorry about the other night, a pole rammed int-"

"MAX!" Angel and Nudge squealed, running up and hugging me, then noticing Aquarius,

"Who's that?" They asked looking/smiling at Aquarius hiding behind me,

"Oh, this is Aquarius" I said, pulling her out in front of me,

"Aww! She's so cute! And looks a lot like fang!" Nudge squealed,

Aquarius just stood there trying to go back behind me again, but at the same time blinking strangely, her eyes were like black holes, void of any light whatsoever, then Fang glared at me and looked back at Aquarius, who was still pushing herself behind me with emotionless eyes,

"Well, this is Aquarius, from the institute, um… the voice said we will need her…" and from there I began explaining everything to the flock.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Okay, sorry if the chapter was a little boring, but it's 12:23 A.M where I live so I can't type very well currently, uh… Review!


	4. Spazes and Gashes

Disclaimer: Once AGAIN I DON"T own ANY of MaximumRide or its awesomeness, James Patterson does. Also I don't own the song lyrics later in the story.

**Aquarius: Dramatic Gasp what are you gonna' put in there next!**

Me: You already know what's going to happen next 'smart one'

**Aquarius: Shhh but THEY don't know what's going to happen next.**

Me: Because they're not supposed to yet!

**Aquarius: I hate you.**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Max's POV:

So, it had been about an hour after I explained everything to the flock and we had found the roof of an abandoned wharehouse and set up a little miniature camp when suddenly, of course the _wonderfull _Erasers came! So, we threw in kicks and punches, and yadda-yadda-yadda. I'll save the details, but half way through our battle, a tranquilizer dart was rammed (Well, actually shot...) into her leg! Whoo! Not.

Aquarius's POV

Oh. My. God. If I have to spend one more minute in this deep, dark, annoyingly quiet place, I think I'll scream

_1 Minute later_

Screams am I dead or something because I won't wake up, and it's killing me, ripping me apart limb-from-limb!

Max's POV

I looked over at her leg and saw that there was a tranquillizer dart, and I plucked it off, a minute later she err… screamed,

"Did she just scream?" Iggy asked, stopping combat for just a moment, and then I replied,

"Uh… yeah…"

So I thought to myself, 'creepy, she out cold, but she's… screaming.'

Then I looked over and saw the giant forms quickly approaching. Crap.

So I quickly picked up Aquarius and hid her behind some rusty old pipes and ran back to my flock, which (most of) was already in deep combat, I gave an Eraser a good punch in the face, sending him flying and took a look at the flock, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy where all hovering high over us and Iggy already had some bad damage (as in, a few deep gashes, swollen shut eye… Not that having a shut eye would affect his "vision"...), then I turned to see Fang who and some bruises and scrapes, but other than that was fine, suddenly I felt a powerful blow to my stomach and fell back from the force, getting pinned by an Eraser

"Hello Maximum." Ari

Aquarius's POV

Still in black - I'm SO dead, because I won't just freakin' wake up!

Help! Somebody! I'm bored in here!

Max's POV

"How many times do I have to kill you, Ari?" I snapped at him.

He just smiled and said, "What, no hello?"

I literally gagged from the putrid smell coming from his mouth, haven't Erasers ever heard of mouth wash? Jeeze, then I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his claw rake across my forehead and I let out a yip and managed to knee him, making him get off of me just enough so I could spring up and beat the living day-lights out of him.

I looked over to Fang and Iggy and yelled at them to get out of here, at the same time I was running to Aquarius, picking her up and bringing her up out of there,

"Fang!" I snapped, giving Aquarius to Nudge and nearly dragging Fang off of the rooftop, I yelled at him, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

_Later..._

So we had been airborne for a while, and it was great (Mainly because we weren't being chased by those bone-head Erasers), then I looked over at Nudge, who was talking to Iggy, who was just tuning her out, then I looked at Gazzy, who looked just as tired as Angel, I swear that if they even had to speak, they'd plummet to the ground from flying so long, Total wriggled around my arms, and had his tounge out, ugh, if I had to get slobbered on one more time I think I would burt, so I tried ignoring the slobbering Total and looked over at Fang who was flying with the still unconscious Aquarius (Nudge gave her to Fang earlier), then he glanced back at me and I turned my head away,

"Max?" Nudge asked, "Are we landing anytime soon, because I'm really tired and hungry, and if we can at least land somewhere around here then-"

I held up my hand and commented, "We can land down there."

I pointed down to a small clearing in the forest and the younger kids let out sighs of relief and almost screamed out, "Yes!" and I personally didn't mind descending, we had been flying for hours, but the reason I did mind descending was because, Fang got tangled in a tree, dropping Aquarius's unconsious body into some other tree limbs, Nudge fell into a pile of leafs and mud, Iggy tripped over The Gasman, sending both of them into a fresh pile of something I would rather not say, and Angel dropped Celeste into a tree, so she nearly dive-bombed into the tree just to get her back, and I tripped over Nudge and fell not-so-gracefully, later, after we did our little 'act' we started making camp.

Aquarius's POV

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

I'm dying here, unless I am dead, soooo… I guess I'll sing a song or something for now…

_I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_- Not working – I have to get up, and now! Because if I don't, I think I'll a-splode!

So I started spazing out until it hit me, no, literally! And I shot up gasping and tasting what was on my face, whatever it is, I think I'd kill to have more of it, because it was SO GOOD!

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Okay, there was going to be more Faxness, but my computer got messed up so the next chapter for sure will have Faxness, Review please!


	5. Questions

Disclaimer: Same as before; I don't own any of MaximumRide, blah, blah, blah…

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Max's POV

It had been a while since we set up camp and I was on first watch, then I heard a rustle behind me and nearly jumped, noticing it was just Fang, "Uh, hey"

Fang just slightly stared at me and replied, "Hey"

Then he sat down next to me and we sat there in silence a few seconds, but they felt like hours, upon hours.

"So, what's bugging you?" He asked,

I looked at him and replied, "Nothing" and turned my face away,

"No, really" sigh, 'he can read me like a book' I thought to myself, 'Or maybe he read my book...'

"Well, Aquarius, or Aqua, whatever you prefer, I don't really know, but there's something about her, I can't put my finger on it but, There's something about Aquarius" I said

"I know what you mean" Fang said "It's like she's going to get up and kill us at any moment" Fang said, grinning

"Oh, shut up!" I said, punching his arm playfully.

"But really-" I started when suddenly, just the 'perfect' thing to break the moment, I heard noises and looked over to see Aquarius spazing again.

I crawled over to her and tried my best to make her become conscious again, just then Fang came up with a can of warm Orange soda in his hand and dumped it all over Aquarius's face, which was amazingly enough made her wake up, gasping and I saw her lick her lips (Why didn't I think of that!?),

"Are you okay?!" I asked, glaring at Fang

Her Reply: "I taste pretty good!"

"Will you guys shut the he- she's awake?" Iggy whispered loudly

I smiled; "Well thanks to Fang here" I whispered glaring at him. Again.

"Just go back to sleep" then I mumbled two almost inaudible words, "Sleeping Beauty."

I looked over to Aquarius looking around, who was obviously confused

"Fang dumped Orange Soda on you, I'll Explain more to you later"

"Go to sleep Max, I'll take watch" Fang mumbled while Iggy rolled back over to the others and drifted back to sleep.

Aquarius's POV

Well, you already know the details about the little conversation, so once everybody was asleep, except whatshisface, I decided I would go and find something useful; like a car!

Thanks to another one of my abilitiesI never told anybody about, this should be a snap, so I turned Invisible and crept through the woods, surprised when I managed to finally get out of there without getting caught,

'Whoa! Who ever thought this would be so easy!?' I thought happily.

Right in front of me, was a car dealership, luckily I was still invisible, so I could get ALL the stuff I needed, then when I was walking past a few cars, I noticed something. One of the cars had a set of keys already in it! Score one for the mutants… without a home! This just gets easier by the second! So I quickly opened the car door and got in the drivers seat and tried putting my foot on Gas, but I couldn't reach it, suddenly I felt and almost sickening stretch in my leg and looked at it,

My leg was stretched out like elastic!

"This gets easier by the _milisecond!_" I almost shouted, and pushed down the Gas button realizing it was sunrise (already), 'crap'

Max's POV

I woke up to the noses of fast steps and heard Nudge screaming, "Where is she! How can you lose track of a four year old! What's wrong with you! How could this happen! Oh my god! This can't be happening!"

smack!

I looked up and saw that Gazzy just smacked Nudge alongside the face,

"Do that again!" Nudge almost screamed, and happily, Gazzy smacked her again, I got up and didn't have to say anything to realize what was going on, then to make it all perfect, the dumb voice chimed in,

_Smooth Max, you and yourfriends just lost the project_

'Project?' I thought harshly, 'what do you mean, Project?' I almost yelled out.

_Only time will tell Maximum_

'Shut it!' I thought back harshly

And amazingly, the voice listened.

"Okay…" I slowly said while the shock was still going through my head that Aquarius actually left us while we were asleep.

Aquarius's POV

I heard screaming and slowed the car down realizing that it was Nudge and then decided to just wait a minute so I could listen in on their conversation, just in case…

Iggy's POV

"We need to leave, now"

everybody looked at me in shock and I said,

"I heard something."

Aquarius's POV

Then I thought to myself, 'uh-oh, they better not leave me!'

And faster than I could even think, I pushed the Gas pedal down at full speed bursting through the trees, stopping an inch away from Fang.

Smiling, I pulled my legs back to their normal lengths and hopped out of the car

What made me almost laugh was when I saw everybody staring at me in shock, well Iggy looked in my direction, but I knew that if I laughed, they wouldn't hesitate to beat the stuffing out of me, so I just waited, Silence.

"Uh… I thought we could use a ride" I said, looking down at my feet, so I wouldn't have to face their faces... that sounded odd, well, anyways!

Max walked up to me, kneeled down and whispered, "Thanks, 1, never do that again otherwise I wont hesitate to kill you, and 2, since when do you know how to drive?"

I stood there, thinking and looked up, "I don't know"

If you didn't think that sentence was shocking, well then re-read it and remember, I'm a four year old with a still growing IQ (That's already off the chart's)!

Max's POV

What frightened me more than Aquarius missing is what Iggy had said, what nearly killed me was the fact that a car stopped and inch away from hitting Fang

"Uh… I thought we could use a ride" Aquarius commented after a long silence, looking down at her feet

I walked up to her and whispered with and almost frightened tone, "Thanks, 1, never do that again otherwise I wont hesitate to kill you, and 2, since when do you know how to drive?"

And I thought I would never hear the following words come from her mouth,

"I don't know"

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Hope you liked it, sorry I didn't get to update, it was my birthday on the 28th, and today, on the 29th I had a small party so... yeah, Review please, I won't get to update a while because I'm leaving on the 30th for a trip, but I will be writing down the chapters so I can just type them when I get back, and just to make sure people are reading my story, I'm looking for 15 reviews before I update, thanks!

P.S. I would have updated earlier but I accidentally deleted the chapter, sorry!


	6. Unpleasant Suprises

_Aquarius: I'm back! And the writer xSkepticalx may actually make _MY_ story sound good now!_

**Me: **_YOUR_** story? Pffts, you couldn't write a story even if it came up and bit you on the butt!**

_Aquarius: Wanna' bet?_

**Me: Shut up you dork.**

_Aquarius: You looked in the mirror lately?_

**Me: People who like black are not dorks.**

_Aquarius: Well duh that's what THEY say, cuz' they're the ones wearing black! I mean, if I wore black, I wouldn't want to call myself a dork!_

**Me: You do wear black.**

_Aquarius: Yeah and I don't call myself a dork!_

**Me: Wait… if I called you a dork and you told me to look in the mirror… that technically means you're a dork too because you wear a black! But people who wear black aren't dorks…**

_Aquarius: Ha! You admitted it! You're a dork!_

**Me: Which makes you one too! So shut up you dork! And don't even think about using another lame comeback! Or else!**

_Aquarius: Or else? Hello! I'm the one with the abilities that can kill you!_

**Me: I created you, and I can kill you off just as easily! Now get into the story!**

Oh and, before I forget, Disclaimer: I don't own any of MaximumRide, James Patterson does, but I do own Aquarius and this story. R&R please!

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Max's POV:

"Shotgun!" Angel and Nudge both squealed at the same time trying to beat each other to the car by using various techniques, such as mind powers, black mailing… and shoving, I didn't care how much they were acting like babies, but I silently thanked them for it.

"Uh… I'm driving!" I yipped before Max could say anything,

"You?" Max asked, bewildered.

"Well no offence… but I want to live to at least the age of ten" I said mockingly, an ear to ear grin plastered among my face.

"I agree!" Gazzy yelled over the screams and squeals of Angel and Nudge fighting over the front seat,

"I glanced over at Fang who just walked into the car, not wanting to have any say in this, knowing that if I drove, Aquarius would kill him, but if she drove, I would kill him, so I glanced over Iggy who was 'looking' down guiltily.

"Okay" I said,

"But you better be a better driver than I am"

_5 minutes later…_

We were all in the car, ending up with Total and I next to Aquarius who was up in the driver's seat, and everybody else was smashed into the back like a can of sardines,

"Gee, we have SO much room back here" Iggy stated sarcastically,

"Well if you want, we can throw Total back there too" Aquarius said smiling,

"NO!" Everybody screamed in unison,

"Hey!" Total said,

I tried my best no to laugh, but when I remembered who was driving, I didn't have to try anymore,

"Where to, captain!" Aquarius said, pulling out and placing an old black and white hat I didn't know she had on top of her head and stretching out her legs to the pedals,

"Uh, whichever way got you here" I said, unsure of myself,

Aquarius started driving forward until she found a clearing where she could turn, and with that, we were actually off.

_15 minutes later…_

"Go you jack-" Aquarius began, stopping herself before the finished the last word,

"Well excuse me, but I can't help it the moron won't just move forward!" she said, defending herself,

I rolled my eyes and looked back forward to the cars that finally had begun to move, we all sat in silence as Aquarius drove… and I realized something, _we were alive._

"Well of course we're alive Max! Aqua drives better than you!" Angel said, shutting her mouth instantly,

I didn't bother to glare at her because, a) she was right, and b) she's only six,

I saw Aquarius bring her attention back from Angel to the road, when she saw how behind we were, she mumbled something to herself and sped up really fast… too fast.

Earsplitting sirens went off and Aquarius smacked her head,

"What a great time to get stuck back in traffic!"

She pulled the car over and started speaking to us,

"Shut up, let me do the talking, and go with the plan by nodding whenever you have to"

Aquarius rolled down the car window and started,

"¡Hóla!" she said in a thick Spanish accent, the police officer asked,

"May I see your license ma'am?"

She put on a fake confused face and asked,

"¿Qué? (What?)"

"How old are you?" he asked, his face becoming hard,

"Mi cumpleaños es el ocho de enero. (My birthday is January 8th.)" she lied,

"What? I'm sorry, but do you even speak English?" he asked,

"Si, Me llamo Jennifer. (Yes, my name is Jennifer)" she said, making sure to confuse him,

"No… are your parents with you?"

"No, I don't… know where… burger king… is" she said, acting like she was trying to understand and speak English,

"No, I mean, where are you're parents" the officer said, getting annoyed,

but then he caught sight of us in the car and asked,

"Are any of those people related to you?" he asked,

"Don't call… my… la madre (mother) fat!" she yelled, acting like she thought he said something else,

Aquarius started pointing to me and said,

"She… very… skinny, see!" Aquarius yelled, acting like she was about to smack him,

"No-" but Aquarius cut him off,

"Go?" she asked,

"No!" he yelled as Aquarius began to go forward,

"Okay, I go, Adiós (Goodbye)!" she yelled, quickly throwing her foot onto the gas pedal,

"Why was I the mother?" I asked,

"Because you're the oldest and-" she started,

"I don't even want to hear the end of that sentence" I said,

Everything was quiet only five seconds before we all burst out laughing, even Fang, but our little parade didn't last very long before we heard sirens going off again,

Crap.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Sorry if any of the chapter was confusing/boring, it was mostly just like filler stuff, and I felt like giving you a longer chapter since I haven't gotten the chance to update this story in a while… REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. When everything else fails, Fly

Disclaimer: I don't own MaximumRide, JP does, but I do own Aquarius and this story… and all of my other fanfics. R&R please! My goal for this story is 30 reviews… a girl can dream can't she? I mean, Myrah's gotten over 200 with an uncompleted story (She's SO lucky!)!

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

_Aquarius: I hate this chapter_

**Me: Why? You're in it stupid**

_Aquarius: Yeah, but still, it's all mushy in the end and stuff, and I'm all messed up in it too!_

**Me: That's not my problem.**

_Aquarius: Yeah, but you created it and you don't have to deal with it because you're not in the story, you write it! And… never mind._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Aquarius's POV:

"Time for a little fun" I hissed to nobody in particular,

And with that, I pushed down on the gas even harder, speeding around cars at about 90 m.p.h., ignoring the screaming coming from the back of the car,

"Stop the car now!" Max shouted, seeing a car getting in our way,

"I'm trying!" I yelled back, trying to break, and when I realized the car wouldn't stop, I started screaming my head off too.

"No!" I managed to yell out just before the car crashed, it wasn't pretty either,

"Oof!" Max and I managed in unison as the air bags popped out,

"Ughk, get it off of me!" I said, reaching up with my arms to get away from the air bag,

"Is Total dead?" I asked looking at the furry black heap plastered onto the windshield,

"No, but it would be a lot less painful than this" he tried mumbling, peeling himself off of the windshield,

I heard the sound of banging and screamed when I saw the police officer at the window, then I saw something _very _bad in the rear view mirror,

Erasers.

"Run!" Max said seeing the Erasers too, and we began to spill out of the car painfully,

Fang grabbed me and took off with the rest of the flock.

_Five minutes later…_

"Ow!" I yipped when my brown/blue/purple forehead accidentally knocked into Fang's shoulder.

"That's what you get for the car accident!" Max said,

"Oh, well excuse me for trying to get us away from the cops… and Erasers, Pinky" I said grinning at her face that was starting to turn into multiple colors.

She rolled her eyes and looked ahead, I looked around and saw how goofy-lookin' everybody was flying and laughed inwardly, but then I began to stare at Gazzy, 'he's actually kinda' cute!' I thought still staring at him until he caught my eye and with that I immediately turned my head the other way and felt my face heat up.

"I'm gonna' ged ya bag for tat!" Total said sluggishly from Iggy's arms, obviously in even more pain that Max and I put together.

"Good luck with that…" I mumbled, looking at the ground with a slight gleam in my eyes,

I know, why the heck would I have a gleam in my eyes when there's probably Erasers hot on your tail, you're face if even more messed up than before, you're in total pain, a talking dog is out to get you, _and _you are a mutant bird freak with wings… oh, forgot to mention I think I like the gas master… ew…

Well, because I'm in the air, one of the first few times I'm in the air, where I belong, I have friends, I think I like somebody, and I think I've even found my brother… I think that I'm right in his arms.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Sorry the chapter was short, but I just felt like ending it there, sorry I haven't updated in so long, if you read the bottom of my profile you'll see why, but not only does the bottom of my profile say why I didn't update in so long, but I also mainly just like to update when I have my special moments (which mainly only happen when I'm daydreaming in Math… and in Lang. Arts), PLEASE review! If you can get me up to around 20 reviews then I'll update rite away!


	8. Not a flight, still a fight

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MaximumRide, JP does… but I own all of my fanfics and the characters I put in them! R&R please!

_Aquarius: Good god women! Get to the story already, you always have to do those dumb disclaimers!_

**Me: Yeah, and I always have to put up with an annoying little mutant too.**

_Aquarius: That would be me!_

**Me: I'm ignoring you now.**

_Aquarius: Pffts, yeah right!_

**Me:**

_Aquarius: Okay, two can play at that game!_

**Me:**

_Aquarius: Or not…_

**Me:**

_Aquarius: …Speak to me! I need attention!_

**Me:**

_Aquarius: Okay, now you're just acting like a big baby_

**Me: I wouldn't be talkin' shorty… now I'm starting the story whether you like it or not!**

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Max's POV:

Okay, so we just got in a huge car wreck thanks to Aquarius… I hope whoever was in the other car is still alive! _Note to self: Never let a four year old mutant drive no matter how smart they may be. Seriously._

"Ow!" I heard Aquarius yip when her forehead hit Fang's shoulder; I slightly laughed inwardly and said,

"That's what you get for the car accident!" And she replied sarcastically,

"Oh, well excuse me for trying to get us away from the cops… and Erasers, Pinky" I knew she was talking about my face since it was almost as messed up as hers.

I rolled my eyes and looked ahead again,

"I'm gonna' ged ya bag for tat!" Total said sluggishly from Iggy's arms, obviously in even more pain that Aquarius and I put together

"Good luck with that..." she mumbled,

We all kept on flying without any more noise (amazingly),

"Max, I hear something" Iggy nearly whispered,

"Like what?" I asked, adrenaline already starting to pour into my viens.

"Max, look out!" Nudge screeched, I quickly zoomed up, a pair of claws slashing at my leg,

I looked around and saw nearly 30 oversized Erasers coming our way,

"Oof!" I breathed out when a large boot connected with my stomach, I looked up, _Ari._

It was only a matter of seconds before I was heavily locked in combat with Ari, I threw a punch to Ari's jaw and looked around, Angel was using her mind to make Erasers fold in their wings and plummet to the ground, that still creeps me out,

Iggy and the Gasman were randomly pulling bombs out and strapping them onto Erasers backs, and Nudge was holding her own against a few Erasers, and Fang was… _'Fang!'_

I frantically started searching for Fang and Aquarius, dodging hairy fists and boots coming my way.

"Fang! Aquarius!" I started hollering at the top of my lungs,

**Max, focus! **My voice hissed to me,

'Shut up voice!' I thought, slamming my fist into an Eraser's stomach,

I scanned the sky for any evidence of where Fang and Aquarius were and then I saw Fang fighting against about 6 Erasers, I flew up to him and hissed,

"Where is she!" I saw the backpack move a little and a head popped out slightly,

"In here" she whispered, slipping her goggles on over her eyes,

"Now back off" she said, I did as told and watched in awe as her eyes began to glow a bright yellow and rocks came up from the ground that was miles away from us and whack Erasers that came near me,

I turned around and started fighting again, totally confused to where Ari might have gone, I saw most of the Erasers were either falling or already dead, but no sign of Ari, I heard screams coming from one source, hoping it was an Eraser screaming… but the screams weren't girly enough to be an Eraser's scream.

**Max, it's Nudge, now do something!**

I immediately flew to Nudge, ignoring the throbbing pain that was starting in my head, I stopped in midair, the pain in my head becoming even worse… like… imagine falling into a bed of sharp rocks, head first. Not very original or anything, but I can't think straight, and everything's going black… My last thoughts you may ask? _'Nudge!'_

_Way Later…_

"Do we have any food that wasn't brutally slaughtered?" I barely heard Nudge ask.

"Well, I think Oscar Myer's (A/N: I hope that's how you spell it) ham died of loneliness" A much younger voice chirped. 'Aquarius, maybe?'

I heard a few bursts of laughs that were to unberable to tolerate and I realised that they made me start moaning… or screetch like a cat, but I didn't care, I was in pain.

"Max, are you okay?" I heard somebody asking me, and then I heard the shuffling of more feet behind them.

I slightly opened my eyes, and saw a dark figure kneeling over me with a worried look on _his_ face… Fang? Worried? Quick, somebody alert the media! 'Ow! My head!'

I threw my arms up and started clutching my head and whimpering, I knew I looked pathetic, but I couldn't do anything about it.

_Some leader I am._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Sorry if the chapter was a little boring, but I had a brain pop and like I have to do a boring chapter before I can get to better stuff, Review please! It's not hard unless you're like Homer Simpson… Fat, Drunk, and Lazy… which hopefully you guys aren't… Yeah, uh, anyways, Review!


	9. A profile you may want to see

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!! Hey everybody! I'm SO SORRY for not updating like I said I would! I'm just in the- scratch that. I just have too many issues to write good chapters right now. So I thought I would just go ahead and make a page telling you some things you may not know about Aquarius. CAUTION!!! SOME POSSIBLE SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS!!! Really just the personality disorders, and fears.

Name: Aquarius

Age: 4

Gender: Female

Height: 2 ft. 4

Weight: 19 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Wings color: Black

Skin Color: Like a pale tan; Imagine an Italian girl's skin color. It's something like that.

Lived in: School, New York City

Zodiac Sign: Aquarius. You'd actually think it would be a water sign- but she's an air sign. Her other choice would have been Pisces though.

Abilities: Flying. Control over rocks. Can shape-shift into any ocean animal and control water.

Personality Disorders: Anxiety, Insomnia, Nightmare disorder, Panic Attacks, Paranoid Personality Disorder, Phobias (Yep... it's quite a bit.)

Class: Poor (Obviously... you know, since she's currently with the flock and all)

Phobias/Fears you may or may not know about: The Institute. Being too smart. Being tricked/betrayed. Letting her anger take over; loosing control. Letting people know too much about herself. Some other fears; I'm not telling you guys all of them just yet.

Likes (I'm not really gonna put in things like sports and music, if you know what I mean. And I'm just not bothering with all her likes just yet): Fitting in, the thought of being in a family, Gazzy, Flying, the advantages of being too small, fireworks, some other things. Like I said, I won't bother with them just yet.


	10. Just a little confusing!

Disclaimer: WOOHOO! THE STORY IS BACK AND MY WRITING HAS BEEN IMPROVED! (I hope...) No I still don't own MaximumRide. Or Fang. Or Nudge. Or Gazzy. Or Angel. Or Iggy (rawr). Or Total. Or the book. etc, etc, etc.

_Aquarius: WOO! We be big, bad, and back with a..._

**Me: What's this WE you speak of? Even Angel is what? three feet taller than you?**

_Aquarius: DREAM KILLER! sob_

**Me: ...Not my problem.**

_Aquarius: Don't be jealous just because I'm sexafilicious!_

**Me: ...Is that like a disease?**

_Aquarius: Yeah... Only hotter!_

**Me: Stupid.**

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Fang's POV:

Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. It's becoming a strangely normal routine. It happened so fast.. it's kinda unreal. One minute I'm knocking out six erasers (Impressed, Max?), The next Aquarius goes psycho on us, then to top it all off, Nudge gets whacked in her head right after the car accident Aquarius got us into! Oh I almost forgot. Max tries going after Nudge and her head spazes out (Not that it doesn't normally do that. This was just like one of her Super Spaz Brain Attacks). But it was all good, because amazingly enough, I managed to grab Max, and for some odd reason one of the erasers caught Nudge before she hit the ground... The bad part was that he tried flying off with her. The good part was that Iggy got Nudge and bombed him (Where the hell do they all come from!?). It was pretty weird, and like I said, fast. Not really as fast as I just explained, unless you're a really slow reader, but I'd rather not go over the gory details.

"Do we have any food that wasn't brutally slaughtered?"

"Well, I think Oscar Myer's (A/N: I hope that's how you spell it) ham died of loneliness" Aquarius chirped, making us all burst with laughter. I don't really know how to describe it... but in mid-laughter we heard the strangest noise on earth. So far. Imagine a mental cat thats just had an operation, going on a pshycho rampage.

Max. Of course.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked, leaning over her. The "gang" right behind me. Max just whimpered a little... and then she was out.

Gazzy's POV:

"Is she gonna be okay, Fang?" Angel ask, her lip quivering.

"Of course she'll be okay!" I reasurred Angel. She is _my _sister, right? Blood sister. "She's just a little under the weather!"

"Yeah! Like that time Gazzy blew up after going back for more beans seven times!" Iggy said, laughing.

"Ah yes. Thank the lord I didn't know you guys then!" Aquarius cheered.

And then underneath it all, my face was starting to glow a bright red. Any other time, I would have laughed at what Iggy said. Crazy insane, right? It's not like I like Aquarius like that or anything. She's just a new addition to the crew. Maybe. Getting too close to her could be like trying to tame a pack of rabid dogs! Bad. I would know! Ya know? No you don't. But I know. Because I'm so awesomely amazing like that.

"If you're under the age of 12 bed! Now." Fang said

"But Fangg! It's not that late! It's only-" Nudge started

"10:30 p.m. You guys need sleep. Especially If you want your "battle scars" to heal" Fang said, giving Aquarius a hard stare.

"I blame Total"

"I heard tat!" Total said

"Go back to sleep stupid." Aquarius replied

"No problem"

"Bed. Now" Fang repeated.

"Finee!" everybody but Iggy (and Max) and total chorused

Iggy's POV:

"I'll take first watch" I said

"No it's okay, you don't have to" Fang insisted

"I said I'll do it" with a slight note of hostility

"In that case, I'm gonna pass out early" Fang smirked, and then walked off to his own little tree to sleep.

I wish I could see.

Angel's POV:

"I wish I could see" I'm not exactly listening to everything he says! But it's not like I don't wanna listen to somebody's thoughts.

"It's really pretty. And there's even a cute little lake. It's perfect for swimming tomorrow. There are lots of trees too." I whispered

"Thanks, but don't read my thoughts Angel" Iggy said with a light smile

"Sorry" I whispered back

"Goodnight"

"Night!"

_Woohoo! Mid-afternoon!_

Max's POV:

"Gah.." I grumbled and got up, wobbling a little.

"Shh! Sleep Max" Fang whispered. Hey.. when did he get a twin?

"I've been sleeping for a year I don't want it anymore! Why didn't you tell me you had a twin!? Are you holding back on me!?" He has a hot twin.

"Max. I don't have a twin"

"Well how'd you get here so fast, smarty?" I asked

"Twins aren't any faster than regular kids"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Max.. sleep..."

**Listen to Fang. You're still out of it...**

NO! No.. no.. sleep.. bye bye

**Goodnight**

Fang's POV:E

'Oh no, that wasn't weird at all. I hope Max didn't wake anybody up...'

"Just everybody!" Angel said

"Sorry guys. At least we know she's somewhat okay" I said

"Meh" Aquarius said

Aquarius POV:

'Don't want to sleep.' I thought, leaving my head down, but looking around for Gazzy at the same time. He's so close...

"Hey!" I whispered, slightly nudging him

"Hrmphh" He mumbled, burying his face even further down in his jacket

'Get up you lazy bum!' I thought, kicking him this time

"What?" Gazzy whispered

"Come on!"

"Wha.."

"Let's go! It's not that hard to sneak away!" I whispered

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Excuse the insanely horrible chapter guys! (My bad). Critics are welcome! Flammers are nott! I'll try and get up a better chapter soon... and SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG!


End file.
